Rules
by Memuro
Summary: Rule n :one of a set of explicit or understood regulations or principles governing conduct within a particular activity or sphere. Even a prince has rules to follow in his life. A series of BelxReader one shots.
1. Rule Number 1

Rule number 1.

7.12.08

Disclaimer: I, Memuro, also go with the name Fluorine, swear in Lavi's name that I do not own KHR.

Princes always go with princesses.

It was an unspoken rule. The handsome princes always end up with the beautiful princesses and they would live happily forever and ever.

But she wasn't a princess. Nor was she the trustworthy personal maid of the princess. Or the pretty villager. She played the villain role in the story.

So when the prince asked her to become his she could only stare at him incredulously and said no after a few minutes. To this, he let out a creepy chuckle and asked her teasingly one more time, but still the stubborn girl stuck to her answer and before he could reply, or laugh, she gave him her reason.

He laughed at her again and tugged her hair, bringing her closer to him.

"Ah…but you are to me, principessa**[1]**. And don't bother saying no because the prince is always right. Shishishishi…"

But then again, he was no normal prince so he didn't marry the beautiful princess. He might as well kill her in order to be with the wicked witch.

**[1]**Italian for princess


	2. Rule Number 2

Rule number 2.

09.12.08

The long awaited…….

DISCLAIMER: Me not own KHR, lah…

* * *

The prince always considers other people's status quo. They have to be at least as high as him.

It was a rainy day and a girl was running home without an umbrella to shield her from the downpour. The street was unusually empty and chilly sending shivers down her spine.

'It's too cold. It shouldn't be this cold.' Was the only thought running through her mind as she tried to ignore the droplets that felt like ice on her skin. The rain made it hard for her to see forward. But vaguely, only vaguely, she could see another person, under the rain, swirling and twirling, laughing like crazy.

She fastened her pace to said person and stopped in front of him, panting slightly.

"Hello?"

The person, he, turned around revealing a beautiful face with eyes hidden behind his golden tresses and a grin too wide, making it seemed like his face was going to rip apart in any second and atop of it all, he was wearing a tiara which looked like it was too small for him as it kept sliding down his head.

"You're soaking wet." She said again

"So are you. Shishishishishi…"

She eyed him warily at the eerie chuckle he had just emitted, suddenly forgetting the rain and the cold.

"What's your name?" He said nonchalantly, twirling a knife in his finger much to her fears.

"..(y/n)…W-what's yours?"

He laughed eerily and started twirling again and the drenched girl had to grab his arm to prevent him from falling, yet, he still laughed and twirled, distancing away from her.

"I can't tell you, shishishishi, you're not royal enough to know…" his voice echoed down the street before being swallowed by the booming sound of the rain

That night, his laugh haunted her sleep along with the statement.

_You're not royal enough._


	3. Rule Number 3

Rule number 3.

9.12.08

.Mer: *deep breath* I do not own KHR, I do not know why I should write this when you, smart people (because you know how to turn on the computer and all) reading this from your computer screen, know exactly that I don't.

Implied SqualoReader

* * *

The prince's possession is his and his only.

So when he found his _principessa_ was watching a drama on TV with Squalo sitting rather close to each other, his hand draped over her narrow shoulder lazily, he laughed maniacally and started going berserk on Squalo hissing things the swordsman couldn't understand as he too, was busy yelling random 'Voi's and profanities at the prince.

After a few good hours and he had satisfied himself on an amount of Squalo's blood he sauntered to the spot where the other Varia member sat stupidly while watching the prince's display of jealousy. He squatted down to her and licked her cheek, which he had cut without the girl's ever noticing as he whispered to her.

"_The prince doesn't share, princess. Ushishishi.."_


	4. Rule Number 4

Rule number 4.

9.12.08

Inspired by 's Princely Rules because she's a fantastic writer~!

Do you reach under your pillow before sleeping? Me can't sleep without doing so xD

Gawd, it's so short...I know, I'll try making the next one longer, pinky swear!

Disclaimer: If KHR were mine then there would be a character named Fluorine x3

* * *

Princes always leave mementos to their princesses.

And she didn't know about it until about two months ago when Xanxus had her prince sent away on a mission _without her._ Now that's a first time.

And she was worried. And she was upset.

Then night came and he bid her goodbye, the grin still plastered on his face, while hers had been replaced with a scowl.

She went to her room and shifted uncomfortably on her bed, sighing heavily. Her hand reached under her pillow per usual and felt one of Bel's many knives. Smiling contently, she squeezed it and fell to a deep sleep.


	5. Rule Number 5

Rule number 5

12.12.08

Disclaimer: Memuro does not own KHR and Bel but that's okay because she owns Dino plus Lavi and that's enough...Okay, fine, I own nothing!Meanies...

* * *

Princes are always expected to follow their schedule.

This was a rule mostly ignored by Bel. After all, he was the prince-the _magnificently genius _prince, so it was very unlikely for him to have some stupid schedule to tell him what to do every now and then.

But on some occasional times which were very rare, he did follow the self-made schedule. One of them is the time when he had to take a bath, a long relaxing bath after a tiring mission, not that he _would_ accept it's tiring though.

But his bathtub was broken and the stupid water heater wasn't doing its job. Ticked off, he killed them for disobeying him and not letting him have a nice bath.

And there he stood alone in the big luxurious bathroom, a destroyed bathtub in front of him, thinking about _how _he's going to have a bath. A few good minutes were all it took from him to find an answer. He _was_ a genius after all.

Grinning, he strutted out of his room and into another and was satisfied when he heard the sound of running water from the bathroom. He proceeded into said room and closed the door very quietly before locking it and letting out a chuckle, surprising the person hidden behind the thick fog of hot water.

"Be-Bel? What on earth are you doing here?" a very familiar female voice to Bel's ear squeaked out and he could see the girl's arms flailing up to cover her _naked_ body. In vain.

His grin widened and he started to strip off his clothes, letting it dropped with the slightest noise.

"The prince needs to have his shower~" he whispered when he was close enough to feel her shivers.

Bel sometimes followed the stupid schedule, but only on a certain moments that includes a certain _someone._


End file.
